Strewn to pieces
by Singlewave
Summary: Whatever happened to Twill and Bonnie in Catching Fire? They never made it to District 13. Could they have been starved to death? Eaten by wolves or other wild animals? Killed by Peacekeepers? This is the real story of the two refugees from eight. AN: This is my first HG fanfic. I've recently became hooked. Many thoughts crossed my mind but this one stood out the most.


The glaring sun beamed down on Bonnie. She wiped her damp hair with one hand and leaned against a large tree. Her wet hair stuck to her cheeks. Twill was beside her.

"I'm tired." Bonnie whimpers. Twill let out a rough sigh. "We can't stop now, Bonnie. We have to make it to district 13, or what?"

Bonnie turned her head. "Or we could go back!" She urged slightly. Twill seemed plenty shocked by this.

"We can't! We've already gone too far! And plus they're probably still looking for us! We just have to put in a few more steps!"

Bonnie watched as how Twill continued to walk over the trail. She stopped in her tracks to notice that Bonnie was well behind. She slumped her shoulders and followed Twill with such exhaustion. The sun glared harshly over the girls, finally one of them cracked.

"Please! Please let us go back! I can't walk any further! I'd rather be an avox then die!" Bonnie yelled drastically.

"Snap out of it!" Twill screamed. Bonnie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Twill's eyes widened. Then she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the immediate silent forest. Something was strange, the mockingjays. Have stopped singing their melodic tune. Fear struck both of the girls. Twill slowly put a single finger to her lip. Bonnie nodded.

The surroundings ached with terror. Twill and Bonnie stood there for what seemed like an eternity, listening closely.

Finally, the mockingjays continued singing. Twill let out a small sigh. She held Bonnie's hand firmly.

"Now you understand why we can't go back? They're looking for us. We can't let that happen, Bonnie." Bonnie starred at the leafy ground for the remainder of the walk. Twill stared straight ahead.

The two caught sight of a cave nearby. They hurried fast and set up for the night. Twill created a makeshift bed for Bonnie out of leaves. Twill slept on the floor. As dusk was descending, Twill recalled some of her finest moments in 8. She wished the war never started. If only everything could go back the way they came, she thought.

The moon replaced the sky. Owls and other night creatures roamed the outside. Bonnie shivered in her sleep, but was awakened by the sound of footsteps. She looked around, listening to the crunching of twigs getting louder by the second. In an instance she crawled over to Twill and patted her shoulder.

"Twill" She whispered. "Twill, wake up." Twill slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them and then looked at Bonnie. "What's wrong?"

"Outside." Bonnie replied cautiously.

Twills eyes darted to the opening. Where she could make out a few shimmers of some flashlights in the distance. Bonnie pulled Twill's arm, urging her to safety.

"No." Twill said harshly. "They'd find us."

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear. "Then what?" She asked. Twill looked around examining the cave. Her gaze stopped at a clump of rocks sprawled below a decent sized hole above. The hole was well high enough that no one could reach it. Twill remembered that most of the time when theres a pile of rocks it could be the result of an avalanche or an earthquake. And usually the rocks are plugging a lower level.

"There." Twill pointed out. Bonnie was too distracted by the accelerating tracks. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to mound of rocks.

"Help me pull these away." She grabbed a large rock and slided it away. Without arguing Bonnie obeyed and grabbed another medium sized stone and hauled it away to suppress the sound. The two began stripping off the edge of the convex. A series of footsteps could be heard not far from their hiding. Their work quickened in pace. Each of their hands carried 3 or 4 large stones that were flinged to the other side of the room. The broad shine of the flashlights started to trick into the cave.

The two refuges started to haul away the rest of the rocks with their bodies. A corner of a small opening came to view. The rest were heaved to the side. A small passageway replaced the immense wall of stone was completely pitch black.

"Go." Twill ordered. Bonnie did as she said and crawled roughly through the narrow course that led to an extension larger than the cave. She propped herself up with one shoulder and gazed around at her surrounds. Her attention focused back on Twill, where she heard a shout coming from the entrance.

"_TWILL_!" She screamed. Her fingers abruptly swifted two inches from Twills face where she couldn't reach her. Her face suddenly sewed away as if she were being dragged. Bonnie could only make out a faint scream coming from the other side. "BONNIE RUN!"

"_No, NO. TWIIIIILL!_" The depressed image yonder only shows stealthy white boots.

Tears streaming down her face, she did as she ordered once more. Running through the maze of the catacomb. Stopping at dead ends, swirling thoughts, an occasional eerie chirp, But she doesn't care. All the thoughts swarm in at once. The encounter with Katniss, Her memory of leaving District 8, mixed thoughts seem to devour her.

Over time her pace slows, her breathing regulates, the cuts from the narrow hole begin to turn to scabs.

Eventually she reaches a further extension; the rocky barriers are darker than before. And more pebbles are sprawled over the place. Bonnie covers her face with her hands, because she knows she's not any close to District 13.


End file.
